


Destinies are troublesome things

by Sarachan89



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Gen, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Merlin is always late, Reincarnation, Tony is Arthur, and he really hopes Mordred does not work for Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarachan89/pseuds/Sarachan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anthony Edward Stark, genius, billionaire, philantrophist, playboy, turns out to be much more than just Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Tony should be glad that Mordred does not work for Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Written more than two years ago and then forgotten in a folder in my computer...
> 
> Not beta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

Anthony Edward Stark was a genius, that much was true.

He built his first circuit board when he was four, his first engine when he was six and he graduated from MIT at seventeen. Not that any of it mattered when it came to his father, Howard Stark, who regarded his achievements with indifference, hiding his emotions behind layers of masks. 

Strangely enough, this indifference gave Tony a strange feeling of déjà vu, almost as if he had already lived a life where getting his own father to admit he was proud of him could be considered an impossible mission, a life where he had been taught that showing your emotions only made you weak. 

Even more strangely, there were several other things, throughout his life, that gave Tony the same kind of feeling. For example, when he was a child there was the way Jarvis looked at him when he did something stupid, the look that Tony called “The eyebrow of Doom”. Later on, there was the strange feeling he got when he took a fencing class. He was really good at it and his instructor was quite impressed, still Tony could not shake the feeling that he would be a lot more effective if he had the right kind of sword. However, he could not really understand why he kept thinking of some stone when he thought about good swords. 

Lately, the biggest sense of déjà vu was associated with Pepper, in general, and with the look she used to give him when he did something terribly stupid. It was not “The eyebrow of Doom” but it still made Tony pause for a few seconds.

Anyway, considering the frequency of these déjà vu, Tony should have actually expected that there would be something in Afghanistan, of all places, that would give him that kind of feeling. 

Of course, he could not have expected it would be one of his own bombs going off in front of him, nor the pain in his chest that followed, nor the onslaught of memories that came with that so, he thought he could be excused if he actually passed out because of it. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Pain, blood, and voices. 

It was all Tony could remember of his first hours in the hands of his captors. 

He remembered the pain in his chest as the metal pierced it and the blood flowing while someone did surgery on him while he was still conscious. 

He remembered the voices yelling something in the direction of the blinding light pointed at him. He thought he heard someone calling his name, only it was the wrong name and the voice sounded terribly far. 

He passed out again, and started dreaming. 

He dreamt of a faraway kingdom, of kings and princes, of murderous sorcerers and loyal knights, of dragons and enchanted swords. 

He dreamt of a servant, the worst servant ever existed, and yet somehow the bravest. 

He dreamt of a serving girl sitting on a throne, looking at him with loving eyes.

He dreamt of battle and of shrapnel, of a hopeless rush toward a lake.

He dreamt of death.

He dreamt of a lady living in a lake and of second chances.


	2. The One Where Merlin isn’t dreamy

Destinies were troublesome things.

He was pretty sure Merlin had told him so at least once, during one of his “wise moments”, and after everything he had seen and done Arthur was quite inclined to agree. 

Of course, he would never admit it in front of Merlin. The idea of having to deal with the smug fool and his personal version of an “I told you so” was, by all rights, a nightmare. A recurring one, in Arthur’s case.

Anyway, Arthur still agreed. Destinies were definitely troublesome things.

When he died in Merlin’s arms with the shrapnel finally reaching his heart, he thought that would be it. Peace at last. 

No wars, no attempts on his life, no kingdom to protect, no annoying idiots pestering him to make sure he would do the right thing. In other words, boring. 

Yet, considering how intense his life had been, Arthur would have really liked to spend at least a few minutes in this state of “peace” before he realized how much he missed his life. 

So when he opened his eyes and a pretty lady informed him that yes, he was dead but no, he was not going to get eternal rest, Arthur wasn’t quite sure how he should react. So, he did the safe thing and just blacked out, thus proving that even if you are dead you can still faint. 

Waking up again, still in the pretty lady’s company, actually gave a new meaning to the saying when it rains, it pours. Not only he discovered that said pretty lady (“Freya, my name is Freya.”) was Merlin’s girlfriend, and that alone was quite unbelievable, but he also found out that Merlin, Emrys, or whatever he was called these days, was immortal and would be waiting for him on Earth, while he, Arthur Pendragon, would have to wait in a lake with the idiot’s number one fan girl (“Isn’t he dreamy?”). 

There was also the whole “you’ll rise again when Albion’s need is greatest”, which was a little too vague and shady for Arthur’s liking. So, Arthur definitely reserved the right to gloat when his suspects were proved right. In fact, it turned out that “Albion’s greatest need” actually meant “whenever the world is in trouble” or better yet “at randomly times”. 

The only good thing about this rising again was that he would see his family and friends again. Well, that and the fact that it meant getting away from Freya because, let’s face it, Merlin was not dreamy, not at all. 

The storyline was pretty much the same every time. He would be born again, with no memories of his past life, or lives as it was. During this “life” he would end up in some kind of situation that would trigger his memories, leading to the saving the world part of his job. 

There was also one constant, one that he appreciated more than he would ever admit, and that was Merlin. His foolish and incredibly loyal servant would always be at his side, before any of his knights, even before his beloved Guinevere. He would hide himself with illusions that would fade the moment Arthur regained his memory, and they would be side by side saving the world once more. 

It was a given. 

It happened every time. 

Every time, except for once.


	3. The One Where Tony becomes Iron Man (because being simply the Once and Future King is not enough)

When he woke up, Tony was terribly confused. All he knew was that there were new memories in his head, memories of a past he had forgotten, of a kingdom that he had once called home, of a world that had long been gone. He also had the unexplainable certainty that destinies were troublesome things.

It didn’t take long for Tony’s thoughts to clear and for every memory to slide right into place, the pain helping him to clear his mind and focus. 

It also didn’t take long before Tony realized that luck didn’t seem to be on his side in this lifetime, and he found himself thinking that maybe being stuck in a lake with Freya was not that bad. 

Most of all, it didn’t take long for Tony to realize that Merlin wasn’t there, and if he wasn’t there, maybe, this lifetime was not going to be a long one.

Strangely enough, even though he had heard humming, he didn’t actually realize that he was not alone until the other prisoner spoke to him.

“I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there’s a lot left, and it’s headed into your atrial septum. I’ve seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs.”

It took all of Tony restraint, and yes he actually had some, not to say “Been there, done that” in response. Considering the man had saved his live, the least he could do was to try to be semi-polite.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The meeting with his captors gave him a little more information to work on and if only his pride had not made itself known, he might have been able to avoid the torture. 

“Welcome, Tony Stark. The most famous mass murder in the history of America.”

You have no idea who you are dealing with. 

“He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated.” 

I am the king of Camelot. I do not bow to people like you. I will not help you. Ever.

“I refuse.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

It was not the first time someone kidnapped him, even in this lifetime. 

It was not the first time someone tortured him, except it was in this lifetime. 

As Arthur Pendragon, he was used to people wanting something from him. He was used to kidnappers and assassins of all kinds. He was also used to Merlin’s terrible habit of  
showing up when he least expected it to solve the situation. 

As Tony Stark, he was used to people wanting something from him. He was even used to kidnappers, mad men, wanting him to build them a weapon. He should have expected it. 

The Jericho was the kind of weapon that catches the interest of a lot of people, especially the trigger-happy ones. He also had the feeling that Merlin would not show up this time, and his hope, along with his will to react, started fading. 

 

It seemed, however, that Faith had decided that, in the absence of Merlin, the other prisoner could do the –Let’s talk Arthur out of his depressing mood and convince him that he can still save the day- thing.

“Your life’s work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?”

His word made Tony realize something that in all the confusion of the last few days he had forgotten. 

They had taken Tony Stark. They didn’t realize that it meant having to deal with the king of Camelot too. 

They would rue the day their paths had crossed.  
He would escape and unleash hell on them, and if Merlin wasn’t coming to save him, well, he would have to save himself.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He and the man, Yinsen, started working together. He was a genius, and yet people tended to forget it. It took him a while but he worked his magic and he solved the first part of his problem. Goodbye car battery, hello Arc reactor and if he yelled “Take that shrapnel! This time I win!” getting a weird look from his new ally, well, no one could have really blamed him.

The rest of problem was not that difficult to solve and he wondered why exactly he had actually considered giving up without a fight. The idiots had given him all the weapons he needed to build something that would destroy them, and while he was building it, he came to another realization, again, thanks to Yinsen. 

“Got a family?”

“Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?”

“No.”

A flash of red. A voice. A smile.

Merlin might have not found him yet, but Guinevere, his brilliant, wonderful, amazing Gwen, had and Tony would have bet anything he had that she was waiting for him to come home.

He had a family, and he would fight to get back to his queen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It turned out that escaping from a cave full of terrorists without a warlock that could make earthquakes was not an easy feat. 

It almost didn’t work and the price he had to pay to get out was terrible. 

“Don’t waste your life.”

Balinor. Realization hit him as he held the dying man. Faith had sent the father since the son had not shown up, and they had met once again in a cave while Tony was wounded. 

He would not waste his life; he owed it to both father and son. He would fight and save the world again, or at least he would try to change it, and he knew exactly where to start. 

He destroyed his captors. He destroyed everything around him. He always loved big explosion, especially in this life. 

He was captured with explosions raging around him, it was only fitting to escape in the same way. He walked in the desert, under the burning sun, for what seemed like days. 

Maybe it actually was days, he didn’t really want to know. 

The helicopters flying above him were unexpected, but definitely welcome especially when his best friend, one of his brothers, walked out of one of them. 

“How was the fun-vee? Next time, you ride with me, okay?”

He didn’t trust himself to speak, didn’t trust himself to keep quiet, to call him the right name. This was Rhodey, not Elyan, not yet at least, and it was not the right moment to talk about past lives, reincarnation, and saving the world so Tony just smiled and started his journey back home.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When he got off the plane, she was right there. A smile on her face and eyes red from tears, and she still could not have been more beautiful in eyes. He would have kissed her if he didn’t think she would break his jaw for it.

“A few tears for your long-lost boss?”

“Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.” 

 

The cheeseburger might have been one of his worst ideas, shutting down the weapon manufacturing division might have been one of his best ones.

“I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up.”

He guessed that was one way to tell the story. It certainly sounded better than “I regained the memories of my lives. I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, and I was reincarnated because the world needs me.”

 

Obie’s interference was to be expected. He always worried too much, though there was something strange, a strange feeling that Tony couldn’t quite place. He wondered who Obadiah was in his life as Arthur Pendragon, and he had the feeling that finding this out might be essential.

It was quite annoying but he couldn’t always recognize his past friends and enemies at first sight, even if, usually, there was some sense of familiarity, some part of him that actually screamed “You know them!” 

The last time, it took him three months to realize that he had found Leon. This time, it took about five seconds. Just one glance while he was talking to Pepper was enough. He was still ser Leon, knight of Camelot, only it seemed he had another king this time around. Tony would have to work on that. 

No one could have his knights and no, he was not possessive but they were his first and he was not going to let them go without a fight.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Unfortunately, this lifetime was a nightmare; there was no other way to describe it. First, he was kidnapped and almost killed by shrapnel again, and then he found out that his weapons were still being used to kill people, to destroy entire villages even. He would have to put a stop to this, so why not be a knight once more. He would need an armor, a good one. The metal armor that had gotten him out of the cave could be the start. He would have to change the design and weapons at his disposal but now that he was not building said armor using scraps, now that he had his workshop and JARVIS at his disposal, there was nothing that could limit his project. 

It didn’t take that much to build another armor in the end and he could not help himself when he chose the colors, the Pendragons’ red and gold. He did avoid putting a dragon on the chest plate. It might have been too much, at least for the moment. 

It took longer to learn how to use the armor, especially because he had the vague feeling he was going to end up with at least a concussion by the end of the training session and because he could hear Merlin laughter in his ears every time he crashed into something. It was distracting to say the least.

In the end, he learnt how to pilot the armor and what better place to start his mission than Yinsen’s town? 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Almost being blown up by the US military was not in the plan.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

In the end, Stane’s betrayal didn’t surprise him as much as it should have. What else could he expect from Agravaine? Tony just regretted not noticing earlier. He blamed it on the confusion that usually came with a new (or was it old?) set of memories covering centuries.

If only he had remembered earlier, Pepper would have not been in danger. Thankfully, Leon was there to keep an eye on her while Tony dealt with Stane and almost got himself killed. 

Actually losing consciousness was just the icing on the cake. He could almost hear Merlin laugh at him and the laughter just got louder later at the press conference when he decided to ignore whatever Leon’s new king wanted him to say and simply stated “I am Iron Man”.

Turns out it was the right move. The king came to see him in the end however he couldn’t seem to put a name to the face even though the one-eyed pirate wannabe reminded him of someone. 

If he recognized Tony, he never said anything. 

He make a mental note to ask Merlin who he was, Merlin would know. He knew everyone.


	4. The One Where Tony misses Merlin

Life went on, and Merlin absence drove Tony to watch the Sword in the stone again, if only to laugh at the thought that maybe Disney did not get everything wrong, after all Dragoon was quite insane. He still felt insulted at how they portrayed him but he was willing to get over it, since they actually gave him an idea for a new dress for Merlin. This one definitely beat the hat.

Still, Merlin absence was a hearth felt one. Tony did not realize how bad it actually once until one day, it simply hit him. It was an afternoon like many others, then JARVIS had said something sarcastic and Dummy had dropped something just after giving him what he was sure was a poisoned smoothie and realization hit him. He just had to create two robotic versions of Merlin, didn’t he? 

He could not miss Merlin that much.

Except he did.


	5. The One Where the shrapnel almost wins and Uther and Morgana save a life

Life went on. 

Tony and Pepper started dating and, even if Merlin was still missing, things started looking better, at least until the very same device that kept Tony alive started to kill him.

It was subtle at first. It started with headaches, hand tremors, chest pain. 

It was gradual. It became clearer as the days passed, while the veins around the reactor darkened. 

It seemed that by building the reactor he had only delayed the inevitable. 

He tried to find a way to stop it, while battling politicians and organizing an expo, but, once again, he started losing hope.

Of course when it never rains, it pours. So not only Hammer was plotting something, there was also Vanko, the mad guy of the week. He reminded Tony of that guy with the magical snakes in the shield. Didn’t his name start with a V too?

There was also Pepper’s new assistant. She was terribly familiar but he couldn’t place her. He knew she had to be important but he had mixed feelings when he was around her. 

He wasn’t sure whether she would be one of his allies or one of the enemies. He supposed it would be better to keep his guard up around her.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When he died for the first time, he did not have enough time to put his affairs in order, this time he refused to die before making sure every single one of his friends, his family, would be all right. 

He supposed that there would have better ways to give Rhodey one of his armors but the one he chose at least was effective. Merlin would have yelled at him, and considering the way Pepper was looking at him, she probably wanted to do it too, but after all, she did not know he was dying.

All in all, it took less than he imagined to make everyone mad at him enough not to notice when he vanished for a few days, everyone but a knight-stealing pirate and his minions. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The one eyed pirate (he might be Leon’s new king but Tony will not call him king, even in his thoughts) showed up to save the day, or at least Tony’s life. He brought Pepper’s assistant (of course she worked for the pirate too) with him and somehow Tony had no problem whatsoever in remembering who she was after she stabbed him in the neck with a syringe. He should have realized it earlier, really. She was still a beautiful woman, terribly dangerous and always tried to kill Arthur at least once. He could have done without finding Morgana, at least when the situation was already kind of desperate. 

Still, it turned out that Morgana, or whatever her name was in this lifetime, was actually helping when she stabbed him. He did not expect it, just like he did not expect Uther to give him the key to his survival. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The following days turn out to be terribly intense. Leon leaves, Morgana doesn’t. Tony is not sure he likes it but he rolls with the punches and ends up rediscovering a new element. 

Unfortunately, before he has the time to enjoy his victory, Hammer’s modified suits revolt and start wreaking havoc. He ends up saving the day again, this time with Elyan’s assistance and, strangely enough, Morgana’s help. Maybe in this lifetime she would be the “nice” Morgana he remembered before she met her sister. 

It takes less than a day to convince him of the opposite. More precisely, it take just a few words “Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended”. 

There would be no peace for him. Tony had no doubt that Morgana would make sure of that.


	6. The One Where the Knights of the Round Table are reunited

Months passed and peace turned out to be a relative concept, especially when a Norse god showed up and decided that he was going to conquer the Earth. Maybe that was the reason Arthur was brought back this time, to stop a god from destroying the planet, and really, was he actually dealing with gods this time?

The hypothesis seemed to be confirmed when his best knights started showing up, all at once. 

It started with Agent. He supposed that sending Leon to ask for his help might have been the best move, especially since Pepper liked him. 

Then he met Captain America in all of his star spangled glory and he did not know whether to be happy or not. He had the feeling this was going to happen. After all, he found Gwen, and it seemed that finding her somehow always meant that he would find Lancelot too. On the bright side, Percival was never too far when Lancelot showed up, and it seemed that, even in this lifetime, he was the biggest one of the group, at least when he got mad.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Being friendly with Percival was terribly easy. Being nice to Lancelot was definitely more difficult. A part of him pitied the Captain, really he did, after all the poor guy spent 70 years stuck in a block of ice and if someone could understand how it felt to be stuck underwater for years that would be Tony. Well, Tony and Freya. Still, a part of him worried about a possible meeting between Pepper and Rogers. Merlin would call him childish and tell him to stop acting like a jealous prat, but Merlin was not there to do it, he was not there to tease him, to advise him. 

He was not there and Tony missed him. 

So, of course, he took it out on Lancelot.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Things went downhill once more and Agent died. Tony had not even managed to get his knight back and Loki had already taken him from him. This meant war.

On the upside, Natashalie managed to get her wonder twin back. Tony supposed he could leave him to her for now, since they were still missing the last member of the questing trio. 

Calling him Legolas was definitely not a vengeance for when he used to call Arthur princess.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He might not be a real king in this lifetime but he cannot resist confronting the Norse god of lies and mischief, hoping it would be easier than the confrontation with the Disir. 

As it turned out, he should have not worried at all. The god was arrogant and full of himself. Too full of himself.

“I have an army.”

He thought he was going to win just because he had an army. 

Morgana had an army too.

“We have a Hulk.”

Tony supposed that would have to do for now, even though saying “We have an immortal warlock prophesied to be the most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth” would have sounded just as good if not better.

Pity the idiot was late and had yet to show up. Tony will have to check if he could still punish him for his tardiness, there was a new outfit ready for him after all.

In the meantime, there was a battle to win.


	7. The One Where Merlin is always late

As always, Tony’s victory could not be an easy one. He ended up pulling the sacrificial act once more while a sense of dejà vu hit him.

It reminded him a lot of the veil. Only there was no Merlin trying to stop him and Lancelot would not be able to take Arthur’s place this time.

His soul was going to end up in that lake again, waiting for a time when the world needed him again. He would end up in Freya’s company once more, she would say something about Merlin and he would just end up missing him more. 

He kept worrying though, not because he was dying but because it was the first lifetime Merlin didn’t show up and he had never missed a lifetime before. Who knew what kind of trouble he had gotten into this time?

Tony sent a nuke at the Chitauri and watched them explode, before closing his eyes while thinking “I am coming Freya.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

In another universe he was not king Arthur, he was just Tony Stark genius, philanthropist, billionaire, playboy. In that universe, the Hulk caught him when he fell.

In this universe though he was king Arthur too. In this universe, Merlin caught him. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He looked like he always did, still like that day on the lakeside. 

He still had that grin on face and those twinkling eyes that betray his real age. 

He still had those big ears that made Tony want to say “Hello, Dumbo!” and if he had not seen the worry in his eyes he would have, but he looked so worried and Tony was so tired from the whole –let’s fly a nuke into space - thing that all he managed to say was a half yelled “You’re late.”

It was only because he was Tony Stark and Tony Stark did not like being serious that he felt the need to add “Did someone kiss me?”

“Do you see Gwen around?”

“No.”

“Then the answer to your question is no.”

He was late and he was actually bantering with Tony. He had missed this.

“Where the hell were you?”

“I was detained.”

“Were you sunbathing in Honolulu?”

“I had a run in with Nimueh. She managed to imprison me. That’s why I was late.”

“She remembered you.”

“She always does. We are both bound to you, in a way or another. She made your birth possible after all.”

“I’m sorry but who are you?”

And, of course, the Captain would be the one to interrupt. 

“Later. We still have a villain to catch.” Tony said, not wanting to share Merlin with the others just yet. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Only later, while the Avengers were all eating shawarma that Natasha asked the question again. 

“So, who is he?”

“He is Merlin.” Tony said. 

“As in the Merlin?”Clint asked. How he managed to jump to this conclusion instead of asking if his parents liked the Arthurian cycle a little too much, Tony would never know. Then again, this was Gwaine; he always had the ability to do something like that.

“I like how he put a the in front of my name, don’t you?” Merlin said, looking a little too smug. 

“You do realize that most people in this century think you are a barmy old man that wears a dress with stars on it and spends his days talking to an owl?” Tony said raising an eyebrow. 

Merlin just glared at him.

“It is a pleasure to meet such a powerful warlock. Your name is spoken of with the utmost respect on Asgard. My brother always admired you.” Thor said, a sad look crossing his face at the mention of his brother. 

“Before you say anything Merlin, your fan is the one that almost killed us.” Tony said to avoid Merlin saying something stupid. 

“How do you two know each other?” asked the Captain trying to change the subject. 

“He is king Arthur.” said Clint. Did he actually remember or was he guessing? Tony could not tell, and judging by the look on Merlin’s face, neither could he. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? It’s the most obvious conclusion.” Said Barton.

“Explain.” Natasha said exasperated.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Clint answered and it was only Merlin saying “He is king Arthur, actually.” That saved him from being stabbed by the Black Widow.

“Where did you leave the magical sword and the rest of the knights of the round table?” replied Natasha sarcastically.

“The sword is at the bottom of a lake.” said Merlin.

“His girlfriend has it.” said Tony.

“And the knights?” asked Bruce, a curious look on his face.

“Well, actually…” started Arthur.

“If the next words out of your mouth are something like –You were the knights of the Round Table- I will hit you.” commented Natasha.

“You weren’t a knight. They were, except Thor. He is just Thor.” And at the moment Tony was very happy to be able to say it, even if she looked surprised and was that disappointment he saw in her eyes?

“I wasn’t?” No, it wasn’t disappointed. She actually looked like someone had insulted her.

“No, you were Morgana.” said Merlin.

“Ouch! He said it! Why are you hitting me? Merlin can’t you trigger her memory or something?”

“No.” 

“But…”

“Last time I did, she tried to kill me.” 

“Can we have ours back?” asked Bruce timidly. 

“It wouldn’t be fair if I gave you yours back and not hers. You will remember when the time is right. Well, three of you will, at least. Gwaine already did, didn’t you?” answered Merlin looking at Barton.

Clint just smiled and waved at him. 

They surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, started chattering. Time flew and before they knew it, it was morning and Pepper had come, tears in her eyes. She had jumped into Tony’s arms and after he had managed to console her, she had taken once looked at Merlin and had given him her brightest smile. It was a bit insulting that it took just seeing Merlin to make her remember, when Tony had not been able to trigger her memory.

The pirate showed up too, informing them that Agent was still alive and, considering Leon’s ability to survive, it was not that surprising. 

Tony heard Fury ask “Who’s the kid?” but before anyone could answer him, Merlin was already shouting “Kilgharrah!”. 

Looking back and thinking about all the meddling and the secrets it should have been obvious. He had to be that blasted dragon…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It would be a while before the others remembered. There would be other fights, other enemies, but now that they were all together Tony had the feeling that nothing would really be able to stop them. They would protect the world and, like he had told Loki, if they could not protect it, they would avenge it.

THE END


	8. Bonus chapter or The One With the scenes I could not fit anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added the last three chapters on the same day, so if you have opened this one first you might want to go back...

“I guess you didn’t change that much.”said Merlin.

“What do you mean?”asked Tony confused.

“You still need someone to dress and undress you.” he said pointing to the robotic arms that disassembled the suit.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Budapest.” The wonder twins said together.

“Ealdor.” Tony said smirking. 

“Ah, Ealdor!” said Merlin realizing what he was doing. He always knew Arthur better than the others.

“What are you talking about?”asked Clint curiously. 

It felt terribly good to be the one that knew the story. 

“Well, you are not the only one that can name random places because they mean something to you. You wouldn’t believe how interesting Ealdor was.”

“Lots of fun too.” Said Merlin smiling.

“The food was sublime.” Said Tony.

Of course, that’s when Merlin stars laughing.


End file.
